Yay Dating!
by Paul Matthews
Summary: London decides to hold a "Dating Game" like game show on her "Yay Me!" web show in order to get a date. Cody decides to secretly enter the contest in hopes that he can tell her how he feels. Will London pick Cody?
1. Whatcha Doing?

**Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "Take Care of Me" (my Zack/Maddie Story). Feel free to read it first because there are references to it in this story. **

**Chapter 1: Whatcha Doing?**

Cody was in the kitchen cooking up a storm when there was a knock on the door. Carey walked over and opened it to find London standing outside.

"Hi Carey!" London said and walked into the suite.

"Hi London. What brings you down here?" Carey asked.

"I'm here to talk to Cody," London said and turned towards the kitchen. "Whatcha doing Cody?" she asked.

"Hi London. I don't have a lot of time to talk. I'm baking for the Bake Sale the Tipton is having this week," Cody said as he opened the oven to remove a sheet of cookies.

"Mmm smells good. What's that?" London asked and pointed to a cake.

"That's an Upside Down Cake," Cody said.

"Oh," she replied and before Cody knew what was happening London grabbed the cake and flipped it over. "There you go. Now it's upside right!" she said and looked proud of herself.

Cody just stared open mouthed at the cake that London had just flipped while Carey covered her face with her hand.

"London....is there a reason you came to talk to me...other than touching my food?" Cody asked, but he couldn't help but smile at London's antics.

"I came here to give you your job back as producer of Yay Me! Starring...LONDON TIPTON!" she said with her arms stretched wide. "Woody was okay for awhile, but he's not here and I need a producer."

"London I really wish I could, but I just took a summer job down in the kitchen. I'm going to be assistant chef to Chef Paolo. I'm going to be busy most nights," Cody said and London looked dejected.

"But Cody...you're my favorite producer. It's just not the same without you. When we were at sea you were always busy with Bailey and work so I got a new producer, but my show never got the ratings it did when you were there," London said with a pout that made Cody really feel bad for her.

"I'm sorry London. Maybe Maddie can produce the show. She did a pretty good job filling in when I was grounded that one time," Cody said to cheer her up.

"Yeah if I can manage to pry her off of Zack for 20 minutes or away from her homework," London said and let out a big sigh. "Okay, well if you reconsider you know where to find me. Bye Cody," London said and walked out the door.

"Pry her off of Zack??" Carey said with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way," Cody said, but he knew that Zack and Maddie had been inseparable since getting together.

London walked around the corner and knocked on the door of Maddie's new suite that London had gotten her. After a few seconds Maddie answered the door. "Hi London. What's up?" she asked.

"Whatcha doing Maddie?" London said.

"Um..studying," Maddie replied, but the redness in her face said otherwise.

"Uh huh...I didn't realize Boston College offered courses in 'Zackology'," London said with a grin. "Hi Zack," she added and waved to Zack, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi London. Zackology? I like the sound of that," Zack said with a smile.

"So what brings you here London?" Maddie asked, sounding just a little impatient.

"I was wondering if you would like to produce my web show Yay Me...staring LONDON!!!," London started and began to raise her arms.

"Yes I know how it goes!" Maddie yelled to cut London off and then said, "Why isn't Cody producing your show?"

"He's too busy working," London said with finger quotes and a funny face. "Look you did so well producing for me that one time. I really want to get my show started up again now that I'm back home. Would you do it for me? Please please please," London said with her hands clasped together in a pleading way.

"What night is it on?" Maddie asked with a sigh.

"It's on Thursday night! Does this mean you'll do it?" London asked with excitement.

"Well Zack has to work that night and I don't. Plus I did enjoy producing your show the one time that I did it. Okay I'll do it," Maddie said and London jumped for joy.

"Yay!! I'll talk to you later about some ideas I have for the show," London said and skipped off down the hallway while Maddie closed the door.


	2. My Bad

**Chapter 2: My Bad**

Cody was busy in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to a Pesto sauce while Chef Paolo was checking the oven.

"It should be done now. Come try it," Cody said and Chef Paolo walked over and took a little taste.

"Not-a Bad Cody," he said with his thick Italian accent. "Not-a bad at all!"

Cody smiled to himself and continued on with his work. Suddenly London came skipping into the kitchen.

"Hi Cody!" she said with a big smile and a wave.

"Hi London. I'm kind of busy right now," he said, but part of him was a little happy to see her. He always smiled a little when he saw her skipping through the halls like a carefree young girl.

"Oh okay. I was bored so I wanted someone to talk to. I'll stay out of the way," she said and Cody was about to say no, but got suckered in by her smiling face.

_'What is it about her? I should be totally annoyed by her and yet I can't help but feel a little happier when she's around,' _Cody thought to himself.

"It's-a okay with me Cody. I don't-a mind having the lovely Miss Tipton in our kitchen," Chef Paolo said with a smile and London clapped her hands, but Cody looked a little shocked as he thought Paolo hated London.

Paolo pulled a tray from the oven and set it on the table. London walked over and looked at it with curiosity.

"Cody what is that?" she asked.

"Duck," Cody said over his shoulder.

"Ahh!! What!?" London said and crouched down quickly with her hands above her head.

"London what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"You told me to duck!" she said and slowly stood up.

"No it is a duck!" Cody said with a laugh.

"Ohhhh okay," she said.

Cody just shook his head and laughed while he started on a pie he was going to make. London watched him with child-like curiosity as he gathered ingredients.

"You really like cooking huh?" she said.

"I love it. I've always dreamed of becoming a world renowned chef at some fancy restaurant someday," Cody said.

"You will," London said in all seriousness and with a wide smile.

"Thanks London. What about you? What do you dream of doing someday?" Cody asked.

"Starting my own clothing line and becoming a Fashion Morsel," London said and Cody looked confused.

"Do you mean Fashion Mogul?" he asked.

"Oh...yeah that's what I meant," she said without any indication that she was embarrassed by her mistake. "Have you always wanted to be a chef?" she added.

"Yeah. I've been cooking since I was little," Cody said.

"When I was little I only had one dream, but it's kind of silly," she said and glanced over at Chef Paolo to see what he was doing.

"What was it?" Cody asked.

"I dreamed of being a Princess," she said.

"London you pretty much are," Cody said as he began mixing his ingredients.

"Awww thank you Cody, but that's not what I meant. I wanted my own beautiful castle in the mountains where I could live with my Prince," she said and stared off into the distance as she pictured her dream.

Suddenly an image of London in a beautiful dress filled Cody's mind and without realizing it he was pouring the milk onto the table. _'Snap out of it!! What's wrong with you? This is London you're thinking about,' _he thought to himself. When he came back to himself he saw London staring at him.

"Is everything okay Cody?" she asked.

"Umm...fine," he said.

"Cody keep an eye on-a the stove over there. We don't-a want anything to burn," Paolo said.

Cody checked the food on the stove, but everything seemed fine. He went back to the table and forgot what he was doing.

"Umm...London could you hand me that wooden spoon?" Cody asked and London handed it to him. As he grabbed it their hands touched for a second and Cody dropped the spoon. He quickly picked it up and went to the sink to clean it off. _'Get your head together Cody. It's just London! What's wrong with you!?' _Cody thought to himself.

"Cody the stove!" Paolo said and Cody noticed a fire. He scurried to grab the fire extinguisher, but London was in the way. He went one way and she went the same way. This carried on a few times, making Cody frustrated. Finally she moved and he put out the fire.

"Cody...," London started, but Paolo cut her off.

_'Calm yourself down Cody!' _he thought to himself.

"You have to pay more attention Cody!" Paolo said.

_'Calm down! Oh God I think I'm having a panic attack' _Cody thought in fear.

"I'm trying...," Cody started to say before London cut in.

"I'm sorry I...," she started to say.

_'Ahhhhhhh!' _was all that went through Cody's mind.

"Cody...," London tried to say again.

"London will you just leave!!!!" Cody finally yelled and immediately he wished he hadn't.

Tears welled up in London's eyes and she looked at him with a look of deep hurt. Before Cody could say anything she ran from the room.

"London wait!" he finally said, but it was too late.


	3. Distractions

**Chapter 3: Distractions**

London ran through the lobby with tears in her eyes. She didn't even hear Zack say hi from the candy counter. She rapidly pressed the elevator button and cursed to herself when it took too long. Maddie noticed she was upset and went after her. A few seconds after the elevator doors closed Cody came running out.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"I...I was so stressed out that I yelled at her. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Cody said and wanted to go up to see London, but he knew it wouldn't be wise.

When Zack didn't respond Cody looked over to see Zack giving him an odd look.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Oh my God...you like London!" he said finally.

"I what?? Wait...I...no it's not like that," Cody stammered.

"Cody you are on the verge of tears. I know that look on your face. You have feelings for her and now you think you might have blown it. Believe me I know the feeling. I've felt it plenty of times," Zack said.

_'No that's not true. It can't be true. Am I really falling for London Tipton??' _Cody thought to himself.

"It's okay Bro. London is a beautiful girl. Yeah she's not the smartest, but she has her charm," Zack said.

Cody plopped down onto a couch and sighed. _'He's right...I do like her. When did this happen?' _he thought.

"You're right Zack. You got me," he said finally.

Meanwhile on the top floor Maddie ran after London.

"London wait!" Maddie called, but she didn't turn around.

London reached her door, but she fumbled with her key card for a second, giving Maddie time to catch up.

"London what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I go down there to begin with?" she cried.

"Here come inside," Maddie said and led her to her couch. "Tell me what happened," she added.

"I went down to the kitchen to talk to Cody. Everything was going great and then all of the sudden he was yelling at me to get out," She said with her head down and her hands covering her face.

"That doesn't sound like Cody. Maybe he was just stressed," Maddie said and rubbed London's back to comfort her.

"Stressed or not he doesn't....doesn't," she tried to say, but she couldn't finish.

Finally it dawned on Maddie what was going on.

"Oh...oh no London. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she said.

"It's okay. You've been so busy with Zack and with school that I haven't had the chance to tell you," London said and sniffled a little.

"When did you start having feelings for him?" Maddie asked.

"I think it was when he started producing my web show. I always liked spending time with him. He was so young back then though so I didn't think much about it. But after spending a year with him as a schoolmate I kind of feel like we're on the same level now," London said and leaned her head on Maddie's shoulder.

"And you don't think he feels the same?" Maddie asked.

"I doubt it. He's smart and he's always going for the smart girls. Barbara was smart. Bailey was smart. He doesn't want me," she said and fresh tears began to flow.

"Well just give him some time. Maybe he'll come around. Until then I think I have something that will be enough of a distraction to get your mind off of Cody," Maddie said.

"Really? What is it?" London asked.

"I came up with an idea for your web show. I was watching the game show network the other day and I saw an old rerun of "The Dating Game" and it gave me an idea," Maddie said.

"I've seen that show. Is that where they get like three guys and the girl can't see them, so she asks a bunch of questions and picks her date based on his answers?" London asked.

"Yeah that's the one," Maddie said.

"Well what does that have to do with my web show?" London asked.

"I thought maybe we could find you a date by holding our own version of the Dating Game on "Yay Me!". It might get your mind off of Cody," Maddie said.

"Yeah," London said and started to sit up straight. She looked like she was getting an idea. "We could call it..."Yay Dating!" and we could find three cute guys to bring on the show," she said and began to smile again.

"It's worth a shot," Maddie said.


	4. Substitution

**Chapter 4: Substitution**

There were no more mishaps in the kitchen the next couple of days, but Cody found himself feeling more and more miserable. Twice he had called London's suite, only to hang up when he heard her voice. He was a nervous wreck now that he realized he liked her and that he possibly ruined any chance he had with her.

"Cody are you-a okay?" Chef Paolo asked.

"Me? I'm fine," Cody lied.

"I know you Cody. You are not-a fine," he said.

"Okay...it's London. I still haven't apologized for the other day because every time I call her I chicken out for some reason," he said finally.

"You have-a feelings for Miss Tipton do you not?" Paolo asked.

"Yes I do," Cody said.

"Cody have you-a ever heard the old saying 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained?" Paolo asked.

"Yeah my mother always told me and Zack that to get us to eat our broccoli," Cody said.

"Smart woman!" Paolo replied with a laugh. "What I'm-a trying to say is that if you do not at least try you will never know what could have been between you and the lovely Miss Tipton," he added.

"Chef Paolo I thought you didn't like London?" Cody asked.

"She's been-a coming down here a lot lately and she can actually be a charming girl when she wants to be," Paolo said.

"She's been coming down here?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Yes. She said she wanted to learn a little about cooking to impress a boy," he said.

Cody and Paolo looked at each other and both had contemplative looks.

"Hmm...I wonder who she coulda been talking about?" Paolo said finally.

"Beats me," Cody said.

Paolo looked at Cody for a second longer and just laughed before saying, "Well why don't you take the rest of the day off? You look like you could use a break."

"Thanks Paolo," Cody said and left the kitchen.

As Cody was walking through the lobby Zack called out to him.

"Hey Cody come take a look at this!" he said.

Cody walked over to where Zack had a laptop computer set up on the candy counter.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Check out what London has planned for tonight's show," Zack said and pointed at the screen.

"A dating game? Who are these guys?" Cody asked and pointed at the pictures of three guys on the screen.

"Those are the losers that will be competing on 'Yay Dating!'," Zack said with finger quotes and a laugh.

"So all the slots are filled for the show huh?" Cody said.

"Wait...you want to get in on this don't you?" Zack asked.

"Think about it! This could be a good way for me to get back on London's good side...if only there was a spot open!" Cody said.

"Who says she would pick you even if there was a spot open?" Zack said.

"It's worth a shot! Nothing ventured, nothing gained remember!" Cody replied.

"Cody...London isn't a piece of broccoli," Zack said with a laugh.

"If only there was a way to get on that show!" Cody said in frustration.

"Cody Cody Cody, have I not taught you anything over the years? You just gotta use your head. I'm sure you'll think of something," Zack said.

As Zack finished talking Cody noticed one of the contestants was standing in the lobby, probably waiting to go up to London's suite. Suddenly Cody got an idea. He walked over to the guy and introduced himself.

"Hello there my name is Cody Martin and I'm executive producer of "Yay Me!" starring London Tipton," Cody said and shook the guy's hand.

"Oh yeah I remember you. You're the kid she used to dress up and stuff," the guy said with a smirk. "I'm Brent Hollingsworth," he added.

"Well Brent I have a few questions for you before you go up. First off how much money are you worth?" Cody asked.

"Why? I'm rich enough," Brent said with a look of annoyance.

"Yes, but London is only looking for the best of the best," Cody said.

"Well then I'd say my net worth is probably around 50 million," he said with pride.

"Ooooh I'm sorry she's looking for no less than 100 million," Cody said with fake sincerity.

"What!? Well I...forget it then I'm out! Some rich people can be such snobs!" Brent said and stormed out of the hotel.

Zack came running up behind him and put his arm around him before saying, "Cody that was brilliant! I knew you could do it! Now get up there and get your girl!"

"You're right! I can do this!" Cody said.

"That's my brother folks!" Zack said with pride in his voice.

Suddenly Cody fainted and fell back onto the floor.

"Oh that's just great!" he said.


	5. Time to Play the Game

**Chapter 5: Time to Play the Game**

Zack managed to get Cody awake again and bring him to the top floor. As they exited the elevator they found two other guys waiting outside the suite.

"You'll do fine Cody. You're not going to faint again are you?" Zack asked.

"No I think I'm alright," he said, but obviously sounded nervous.

"Hey aren't you that producer kid?" one guy asked.

"I used to be, but today I'm a contestant on the show," Cody said and the other two laughed.

"Wait...are you being serious?" a guy in a nice sweater vest and khaki slacks asked.

"As serious as a heart attack," Zack said.

"I think I'm about to have one of those," Cody said to Zack.

"You'll be fine. Now I gotta get back down to the candy counter. I'll be watching on my laptop though. Good luck," Zack said and headed for the elevators after patting Cody on the back.

"This will be too easy for me," Mr. Sweater vest said.

Suddenly the door opened and Cody tensed up as he thought London was coming out, but it was Maddie instead.

"Okay guys in just a few minutes you're all going to....Cody!!!" Maddie said when she saw who all was standing there.

"We're all going to what?" the other guy asked.

"You're all going to go in and sit. Cody what are you doing here? Where is Brent?" Maddie asked.

"He...umm...had to leave," Cody said.

"Oh great! How are we going to do this? We are supposed to have three guys. London is expecting three guys!" Maddie said and threw her arms up in the air.

"Well there has been a substitution," Cody said.

"Well who's taking his place?" Maddie asked.

"I am," Cody said and Maddie's jaw dropped.

She pulled him aside and whispered, "Cody!? Are you serious about this? You really broke London's heart the other day you know."

"I know and I'm so sorry, but I've been too nervous to even talk to her the last few days. I came up here tonight to try and make things right," Cody said and Maddie began to smile.

"Oh my God...you like her don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do," Cody said and Maddie grinned.

"Okay well good luck then," she said and walked back over to the other two guys. "Okay let's go ahead and go in. Please no talking until the game begins," Maddie then said.

She opened the door and all three men sat down. Cody sat in the chair closest to the door. The chair was marked with a sign that said "Contestant #3". The chairs were lined up on one side of an antique, Asian looking, folding barrier that you would see ladies changing behind in the old days. Maddie winked at Cody and mouthed "Good luck", making sure the other guys couldn't see it, as she walked to the other side where Cody knew that London was sitting.

"Okay London are you ready?" Maddie asked.

"Ready when you are Maddie," London said and suddenly the theme song started up. London sang and danced along, but all the guys could see were her hands occasionally appearing above the barrier.

"Which is love!" London said as the song finished and then introduced herself. "Hello everyone and welcome to a very special edition of "Yay Me!" staring LONDON TIPTON!!!!! Tonight we are going to play a dating game called "Yay Dating!" where Moi is going to pick one of three congestants to be my date!"

"Umm London I think you mean contestants," Maddie said.

"Whatever! I'm going to ask questions to all three guys and then make my decision based off their answers. So without further adieu let me start the questioning," London said to the camera.

Meanwhile downstairs Zack watched his laptop in anticipation at the candy counter. Esteban watched his computer screen in his office as well. Also Carey sat in her suite watching on her own laptop. Zack had called his Mom and told her what was happening. All of them were anxious to see what happens.

"Okay first question! Where would you take me on our first date? Let's start with Contestant number 1," London said.

"I would take you to Paris and see all the sites. We would have lunch in the finest restaurants and finish the night on top of the Eiffel Tower where we would share our first kiss," he said.

On he other side of the barrier London rolled her eyes and mouthed "seen it" to Maddie who had to hold in her laugh. "Okay Contestant number....ummm," London started to say.

"Two!" Maddie said.

"Oh yeah, forgot," London replied.

"I would take you on a gondola ride in Venice and bring the finest bottle of wine that we could share together and then we would dance the night away," Mr. Sweater vest said.

"Hold up there I'm only 19 so no drinking wine for me," London said with a smile. "Okay and contestant number....ummm," London began to say.

"Three!!!" Maddie yelled.

"Don't yell at me I'm just nervous that's all!" London said.

"Umm...I would...um," Cody started and nearly froze up. _'Oh God this is harder than I thought,' _ he thought to himself. "We could go to Barnsley Park and have a nice picnic. I would cook your favorite foods for you and we could sit and watch the hummingbirds. They're truly a beautiful sight to see in action. Then we could...um...take a paddle boat around the lake together," Cody said finally and then slapped himself in the forehead. _'That was so stupid!' _he thought.

"That's....very interesting number three," London said with a puzzled look on her face. Maddie thought maybe she recognized his voice.

Downstairs Zack was knocking his head against the candy counter and saying, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

The guy next to Cody leaned over and whispered, "Are you serious? That was just plain awful."

"Okay next question. What do you usually look for in a woman?" London asked.

"Rich, sophisticated, beautiful, fashionable, and someone with good taste," number one said.

"Rich, beautiful, fun loving, free spirited, and adventurous," number two said.

"Um..I like a woman who's not afraid to be herself, who is vibrant and full of life, who is self assured and determined. She's a breath of fresh air, skipping through life without a care in the world. She's beautiful on the outside yes, but inside is a beauty that no one really ever sees. She's quirky in her own kind of way. She's...umm....amazing," Cody said and realized that he had just listed off everything he liked about London herself.

London was speechless for a second and Maddie was almost sure London knew it was Cody.

"Wow...that was...touching," London said.

Maddie smiled to herself and thought that Cody was doing a great job. However, the guy next to Cody once again leaned over and said, "Man you are lame!"

"Okay last question! If you could buy me any present in the world for my birthday what would you get?" London said.

"I would buy you pearls and rubies. I would buy you the most expensive ring ever made. You would have jewelry to match every outfit imaginable," number one said.

"I would get you the most extravagant dresses and clothes. Your closets would be filled with the best designer outfits you could find. You would never have to wear the same thing twice in your life," number two said.

"I...would buy you a beautiful castle...in the mountains. Where you could live as the princess you've always wanted to be," Cody said.

London gasped so loudly that all three men heard her and a tear rolled down her cheek. Maddie swore she heard London whisper "Cody?" London turned to face Maddie and Maddie could see tears soaking her face.

"I've made my decision. I pick....number....," London began and suddenly her eyes went wide. She turned to Maddie for help because she couldn't remember who was who. Maddie just threw her arms up as to say that she wasn't supposed to help her. "Ummm....I.....number.....TWO!!!" London said finally said.

"WHAT!?" Maddie screamed and startled London.

Downstairs at the candy counter Zack yelled, "WHAT!?", which startled a guest.

Finally in suite 2330 Carey yelled, "NO!!!"

Contestant number two jumped off his seat and turned to Cody. "Told you your answers were lame!! See ya loser!"

London stood up as contestant two came around the barrier. She held up her arms to hug him, but when she saw his face she screamed. "You're not Cody!!!"

"What?" the man said as London shoved him aside and ran to the other side of the barrier. As she reached the other side all she saw was the front door slamming and there was no Cody to be seen.


	6. A Place to Hide

**Chapter 6: A Place to Hide**

"What's going on here? You picked me so are we going to go on a date or not!?" contestant number two shouted.

"I meant to pick Cody! I got my number's all wrong!" London cried.

"Wait a minute! You mean you were gonna pick that little blonde nerd over me!?" he screamed.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!" London shouted and shoved the man into the folding barrier, which crashed and broke under his weight.

"London!" Maddie cried out in surprise.

"Nobody talks about my Cody that way!" London said and stormed out the door. In the hallway she frantically looked for Cody, but he was nowhere to be seen. She ran to the elevator and pressed the button rapidly. When she finally reached the lobby she still couldn't find him.

"Zack where did Cody go?" London cried.

"He went that way! I think he went to the basement," Zack said in shock over what just happened.

London ran to the basement as quick as she could and found Arwin sitting at his desk.

"Arwin where's Cody?" London asked frantically.

"Umm...he didn't want me to tell you," Arwin said.

"Please Arwin I have to find him and explain what happened," London said with tears in her eyes.

Arwin stood up and removed a picture of Carey from the wall. As he lifted it the bookcase opened to reveal a secret area. "He's in there," Arwin said.

London ran inside and called out Cody's name.

"Go away!" Cody said from the far corner.

"Cody wait, I made a mistake," London said.

"Yeah you did. How could you pick that guy? He was jerk!" Cody said.

"I meant to pick you! I just got my numbers all mixed up," London cried.

"Yeah right. Why would you pick me anyway? I'm not rich. I can't buy you all those things they mentioned. Heck I can't even afford to buy you that dream castle you wanted," Cody said.

"I don't want all those things. I want you," she said. "Just the fact that you would even dream of buying me my dream castle shows me that you really do care about me. Those other guys just see me as another trophy to show off. You're different. All those things you mentioned were genuine, and I really liked your idea for a first date. I'd rather do that with you than go to Paris or Venice any day," London said through her tears.

Cody finally stood up and walked out of the shadows. "You really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do. So I should do this right. I choose you contestant number three!" London said finally and threw her arms around Cody to hug him.

"London I'm so sorry for how I treated you to other day," Cody started to say, but London placed a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"It's okay, all is forgiven," she said and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was light and didn't last long, but it was enough to make Cody weak in the knees.

"Too bad we didn't get this moment on the show," London said with her arms still around Cody.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Maddie said from behind them and when London turned around she saw Maddie holding a laptop with a web cam on it. As London stepped in close she saw the screen lit up with messages.

Londonfan22: Awwwww how sweet

Codylicious: Best moment ever!!!!

Zackattack92: Way to go Bro!!!

The newest message caught London's attention and she pointed it out to Cody.

Kettlecorngirl_92: I'm happy for you both. You really do make a cute couple.

Maddie smiled and hit a key on the laptop and the Yay Me music started to play. London looked into the camera and said, "Well that's all for this week. Thanks for tuning in!" She then took Cody by the hand and sang along with the song.

"London Tipton's really great...really great....really great. London Tipton's really great and she deserves the opposite of hate...," she sang, but before she could finish Cody twirled her around like they were dancing and then dipped her down. London was caught off guard as she said, "Which is love?" in a questioning manner.

"You tell me," Cody said with a smile and pulled her into another kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note: There is a third part to this, which is a one shot Christmas story that follows the storyline set up in Take Care of Me and this story. It's called A Suite Life Christmas.**


End file.
